


Mornings without you

by Just_some_gay_trash (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #fluff, #inksansxerrorsans, #undertale, #undertalefluff, #wholesomeundertalefluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Just_some_gay_trash
Summary: Ink's trying his best to become better friends with Error, but he doesn't realise while doing this hes creating a new relationship between the two of them
Relationships: Error Sans - Relationship, Ink Sans - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Mornings without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I wrote about some errink...  
> Enjoy?  
> I may write more, I may not.  
> Have fun lol

Ink glanced over at Error, normally he would be paying attention to what they were watching but recently the Undernovela marathon had become dull to him. Ink averted his eyes before Error turned to look at him. He felt the empty bottom of the bowl as he reached for more popcorn.  
"Dang, hold up I’m going to get the other bag really quick" Ink said shuffling out of a blanket and wriggling off the couch  
Error nodded and moved to let Ink through into the kitchen, all the while keeping his attention fixed back on the story that was currently just boring dialogue and background noise.

Ink fumbled with the bag for a moment before finally getting it open, popcorn was a bit of a hassle to him but it was an Error favourite for hang out nights.  
His favourite...  
Ink felt the magic on his cheekbones flare up momentarily. It was just silly popcorn, nothing to get flustered about really. The young skeleton finished emptying the contents of the bag just before heading out the kitchen, his gaze fell onto a small book on the end of the counter.

Calendar 2XXX.

Ink felt a small urge to open it, but he wanted to respect his friend's privacy. He felt guilt tug at the back of his mind, and opened the small book anyways, a peek wouldn't hurt right? He flipped through a few pages and found where the bookmark had been.

April 2XXX

He looked through a few of the dates to see it was mostly empty, a few post notes here for meetings with Nightmare, Fell, Killer...  
Ink was surprised to see two brightly coloured post it notes on one of the pages, contrasting to the mostly monotone grays and whites of the planner.

Inks birthday 15th  
*plans with D  
*reservation at S

Ink smiled a little, he didn't know the Error knew when his birthday was. Much less he didn't even know how he knew. He also found it funny how Error abbreviated all of his notes, how could he possibly remember what all of them meant? Although he didn't know anything about a reservation. Inks' smile faded a bit as he read the previous post it note he had accidentally skipped over.

My birthday 4th

Ink noticed that the notes under the small statement were empty, he wondered if Error had forgotten to write anything or if he just had no plans. His smile faltered completely and he realised that his birthday was in two days and that he had made no effort to even mention it, it made Ink a little sad he didn't even know something so simple as a birthday when his friend knew so much about him.  
Ink shook away the thoughts and closed the planner. He would just have to surprise him when the time came around. He grabbed the popcorn bowl which was now empty and headed out of the kitchen  
"Hey Error-" Ink stopped when he noticed that the other skeleton was fast asleep on the couch.  
Ink looked at the clock and realised he had been looking through the planner for around half an hour. Whoops. Ink turned back towards Error and placed down the refilled bowl. He and Error had made no plans to have a sleepover, but Ink figured he may as well spend the night. Afterall, the Error hadn't said that he couldn't spend the night, right?


End file.
